This invention relates to an apparatus for exercising the penis. More specifically, the invention is directed to the construction of apparatus for providing a resistance force against which the penis can be flexed to improve sexual function by increasing blood flow to the penis, strengthening the muscles which are active in the sexual function of the penis, and increasing the circumference of the penis due to the strengthening of the muscles.
Gradual diminution of sexual function in men often occurs with aging. Difficulty in achieving and sustaining an erection is believed to be attributable to loss of circulation of blood to the muscles which control the penis. It is known in the art that exercise by flexing the erect penis against a counterweight is sometimes beneficial in alleviating the aforementioned condition. Until now, there was no device for providing a counter force against which to flex the penis. Towels of different sizes, wet or dry, have been used. However, towel provide little control over the amount of force to be applied. Moreover, it is desirable to begin exercise with a relatively light force and to gradually increase the force as progress is made.